mychemicalromancefandomcom-20200223-history
Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us
"Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us" is the second single released by the band My Chemical Romance from their debut album, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love (and second overall single). It is the second track on the album. The song peaked at #182 in the UK. The song deals with drug use, reflecting on frontman Gerard Way's past problems with alcohol. Gerard has also been quoted as introducing the song in concert (most notably at King's Hall, November 17, 2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honey,_This_Mirror_Isn%27t_Big_Enough_for_the_Two_of_Us#cite_note-2 by saying "this song is about sucking dick for cocaine". Meaning The song is about a relationship that has gone sour. The protagonist seems to be suicidal ("The amount of pills i've taken, counteracts the booze i'm drinkin'"). It also seems that the other person is cheating. They want the relationship to end. Track listing All songs written and composed by My Chemical Romance. Music video The music video was first shown at the record release party of I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love in 2002, and was available online. It was not widely released until September 23, 2005 on the 2005 re-release of I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. The video was directed by Marc Debiak. It is similar to the movie Audition (directed by Takashi Miike). The videos is about a man looking for a spouse and after a series of interviews, he finds a woman. After their first date he tries to find where she lives and apparently cannot find her address. When he returns to his home, he pours himself a drink and after drinking it collapses on the floor. The woman comes out of a doorway. She then proceeds to torture the paralyzed man. Lyrics The amount of pills I’m taking, counteracts the booze I’m drinking and this vanity I’m breaking, lets me live my life like this and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in Well I’ll choose the life I’ve taken, never mind the friends I’m making and the beauty that I’m faking lets me live my life like this And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in And you can cry all you want to, I don’t care how much You’ll invest yourself in me, we’re not working out (we’re not working out) We’re not working out (we’re not working out) And you can’t touch my brother and you can't keep my friends and we’re not working out, we’re not working out This time I mean it, never mind the times I’ve seen it Well I hope I’m not mistaken by the news I heard from waking and it’s hard to say I’m shaken, by the choices that I make and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in Well I’ll choose this life I’ve taken, never mind the friends I’m making And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in And you can cry all you want to, I don’t care how much You’ll invest yourself in me, we’re not working out, We’re not working out And you can’t keep my brother, and you won’t fuck my friends and we’re not working out, we're not working out This time I mean it, never mind the times I’ve seen it Never again, never, never again (And you can cry all you want to, I don’t care how much you’ll invest yourself in me) Ne—… never… never… never again (And you can cry all you want to, I don’t care how much you’ll invest yourself) Ne—… never… never… oh baby let me… oh baby… oh baby Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in I’m knocking let me in Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in I’m knocking let me in Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in References Category:Singles Category:I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love songs